71005 The Simpsons Series
|Theme2 = The Simpsons }} 71005 The Simpsons Series is a series of released in May 2014. It is based on characters from The Simpsons. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included List of Minifigures # Homer Simpson with a donut and a TV remote control. # Bart Simpson with a skateboard # Marge Simpson with a Purse and and a "Donut Fancy" Magazine # Lisa Simpson with her saxophone # Maggie Simpson with her bear, Bobo # Grampa with a Newspaper about himself # Ned Flanders with a white "I ♥ South Paws" mug and a toolbox # Krusty the Clown with a pie tray with yellow cream. # Milhouse with a "Biclops" Comic # Ralph Wiggum with a card that says "I choo choo choose you" # Apu with a squishee # Nelson Muntz with a baseball bat # Itchy with a caveman club # Scratchy with a lumberjack axe # Chief Wiggum with a billy club and a megaphone # Mr. Burns with the Three Eyed Fish, Blinky, in a bowl and a radioactive bar Minifigure Gallery Notes * This series features the complete Simpsons family. * Apu, Krusty the Clown, Milhouse, Mr. Burns and Nelson Muntz are originally rumored to appear in other Simpsons sets. * Moe was rumored to feature in this series, but he did not appear in the final list. Some speculate that this happened due to his occupation of being a bartender. However, he was replaced by Ralph Wiggum in the final list and confirmed to appear in the episode "Brick Like Me". * Like Series 2 to 4, this series contains three females. * This is the only series that has most molded heads. * This is the very first licensed Minifigures series that LEGO has ever made. * Chief Wiggum, Itchy, Moe, and Scratchy are first expected to feature in this series. *This is the first Minifigures series where none of the minifigures have a standard head piece. *This is the first Minifigures series where all the minifigures have ears. *This is also the first series where all the minifigures feature noses. *Some of the Minifigures from this series had their regular Minifigure counterpart in the episode "Brick Like Me" with the exception of Itchy and Scratchy. *This is the first Minifigures series, also the first LEGO Minifigures, to have short sleeved arms and short legs molded in two colors. *This is the only Minifigures series where this is availble for 5 months from May 2014 to October 2014, due to 71007 Minifigures Series 12 being available in October 2014 after The Simpsons series. *This is the first series where all the Minifigures have names. *Ned Flanders is the only Minifigure that doesn't have a new head piece. *Bart Simpson, Homer Simpson, and Krusty the Clown all appear as playable characters in LEGO Dimensions. *Ned Flanders, Marge Simpson, and Grampa are all NPC's in LEGO Dimensions. Gallery Simpsons Figures (1).png|Entire Simpsons Minifigure Series lineup Simpsons.png|CGI of all the minifigures $ 35kalgiq.jpg|The polybag for this series. CM13.png|LEGO.com logo featuring Bart Simpson. Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:The Simpsons Category:70000 sets Category:2014 sets Category:Polybag Sets Category:71005 The Simpsons Series Category:71000 sets